nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
I want to see you
I want to see you, ist die 34te Single von Angel Complex und Debüt Single von Rena Takawa und Mai Ohno. Rena und Mai konnten sich von einer Liste von 10 Songs ihren Solo Song auswählen, die anderen 8 Songs, werden irgendwann auf ein Album oder Ähnliches von Angel Complex erscheinen. Eigentlich sollte diese Single am 04.Februar.2013 erscheinen, doch da Sayuri Hagiwara ihre Tochter am 06.Januar.2013 bekam wurde diese Single auf den 04.März.2013 verschoben, es ist die einzige und letzte Single in der Sayuri Schwanger zu sehen ist. Tracklist Regular Edition #I want to see you #I want to see you (Groove Dance Version) #I want to see you Instrumental Limited Edition + DVD #I want to see you #This Town #The best Music DVD #Angel Complex Record Version Limited Edition Rena Takawa + DVD #I want to see you #You Ride your bike, I take the train to get home - Rena Takawa Solo #This Town - Rena Takawa Solo DVD #Welcome Rena Takawa #Interview #Making of Rena Takawa Limited Edition Mai Ohno + DVD #I want to see you #If It Doesn't Rain, Will the Stars Not Love? - Mai Ohno Solo #This Town - Mai Ohno Solo DVD #Welcome Mai Ohno #Interview #Making of Mai Ohno Single V DVD 1 #I want to see you (PV) #I want to see you (Rena Takawa & Mai Ohno Version) #I want to see you (Sayuri Hagiwara & Ai Suzuki Version) #I want to see you (Anna Yuki & Sayu Tanaka Version) #I want to see you (Yurina Kawaii &Masaki Ishida Version) #I want to see you'' (Risa Nakata & Haruka Megushi Version)'' #I want to see you (Akari Tanaka & Kana Natsumi Version) #I want to see you (Nariko Kuraki & Meimi Katsuta Version) #I want to see you (Dance Shot) #Audition Winner DVD 2 #I want to see you (Close -up) #I want to see you (Record Version) #I want to see you (Image Version) #I want to see you (14 Screen Version) #Making of Song Information #I want to see you #*'Lyrics & Music:' Moni #*'Chorus:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Taro Kumai, Sharon Yuki, Erina Yuki #*'Vocals:' #**'Main Vocal:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Yurina Kawai, Mai Ohno #**'Minor Vocal:'Haruka Megushi, Risa Nakata, Akari Tanaka, Rena Takawa #**'Center:' Anna Yuki, Rena Takawa #I want to see you (Groove Dance Version) #*'Lyrics & Music:' Moni #*'Chorus:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Taro Kumai, Sharon Yuki, Erina Yuki #*'Vocals:' #**'Main Vocal:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Yurina Kawai, Mai Ohno #**'Minor Vocal:'Haruka Megushi, Risa Nakata, Akari Tanaka, Rena Takawa #**'Center:' Anna Yuki, Rena Takawa #This Town #*'Lyrics & Music:' Tsubasa Takizawa #*'Chours:' Yurina Kawai #*'Vocals:' #**'Main Vocal:' Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai #**'Minor Vocal:' Kana Natsumi #**'Center': Yurina Kawai, Haruka Megushi #The best music #*'Lyrics & Music:' Tsubasa Takizawa #*'Chours:' Anna Yuki, Haruka Megushi #*'Vocals:' #**'Main Vocal:' Ai Suzuki, Risa Nakata #**'Minor Vocal: 'Yurina Kawai, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta #**'Center': Nariko Kuraki #You Ride your bike, I take the train to get home #*'Lyrics & Music:' Sayuri Hagiwara #*'Chours:' Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno #*'Vocals: 'Rena Takawa #If It Doesn't Rain, Will the Stars Not Love? #*'Lyrics & Music:' Ai Suzuki #*'Chours:' Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno #*'Vocals: 'Mai Ohno Trivia *Erste Single feat. 9th Generation *Erste und Einzige Single in der man ein Member schwanger sieht. *Es gab in der PV 2 Dance Shot Farben Rot & Gold. **Rot: Ai Suzuki, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Rena Takawa **Gold: Anna Yuki, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Meimi Katsuta, Mai Ohno *Aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft war Sayuri nicht in dem Dance Shot zu sehen *Nach Love is all around, Sweet Love/ F.I.R.E./ Seven Hours ist es die 3te Single wo ein New Member den Main Vocal inne hat.